Random Bored FMA Fanfic!
by Jinx Verity
Summary: This is what happens when 2 fangirls lock a bunch of anime characters in one room. Lots o laughs, but very long! Read at own risk! :


**Note: HOLA! This is my first fanfiction..so...hooray! Yes I am aware that it looks more like some sort of skit or play-write than a story, but my sister can't write for crap but insisted on helping me with my first fanfic. This is my way of "stooping to her level" so I apologize for its newbie-ish characteristics. Oh by the way, I'm Jinx (obviously) and she's Thorn. They're made up characters from our book, okay?! And yes, Thorn thinks Edward Cullen is her boyfriend. Sorry to all the fellow fan girls out there! **_**Warning: This is EXTREMELY long and should only be read if you want to laugh about something. (although mine and my sister's humor is a little...odd..)**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own FMA, Naruto, Death Note, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon, or the Twilight series. If we did, we wouldn't be writing fanfiction because we wouldn't be fans. We'd be owners so it would be called Ownerfiction. See how that works?**

* * *

**Random Bored FMA Fanfic**

(Warning: Contains crossovers!)

Jinx: Hola its me, Jinx! Today im going to be picking on Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse!

A teen with a blonde braid and a suit of armor appear in a gray, empty room.

Ed: What the heck?! How did we get here?!

Al: I don't know, brother!

(Jinx is a voice from above, they cant see her!)

Jinx: Hi boys!

Ed: Who said that?!

Jinx: I did, im the author!

Al: Author of what?!

Jinx: This random story! The names Jinx!

Confetti explodes in room.

Ed: -is so shocked falls over-

Al: -hides behind him- Brother! Im scared!

Ed: -gets up and scowls at wall- Stupid brat…

Jinx: I heard that!

Ed: drat…

Jinx: Hey Al, you like cats right?

Al: Well actually…

Ed: Don't answer her Al! She's our enemy!

Al: But brother….

Jinx: Oh Ed, don't be so hot headed, here have a present!

A kitten appears in Al's hand.

Al: Thank you Jinx!

Ed: DON'T THANK THAT WITCH!

Jinx: tsk tsk Ed, you need to chill.

Room turns into a large snowy plain in the artic.

Ed: Gah! Its freezing!

Al: My kitty will be cold!

A warm coat is put on Al and kitty.

Al: Thank you Jinx!

Ed: What about me?! Im cold too!

Jinx: Apologize for calling me a witch!

Al: Just do it, brother! She's really nice when you're nice to her.

Penguin comes up and hugs Ed saying, "Apologize! Apologize!"

Ed: Alright god! Sorry Jinx! -gets a warm coat-

Jinx: I forgive you, but only because your so cute! .

Ed: O.o;

Al: -giggles-

Thorn: Hiya!

Ed: Theres another now?!

Jinx: Its my sister Thorn.

Al: Is she as nice as you?

Jinx: Sometimes….

Thorn: Hey Im nicer unlike her I actually will leave food for other people!

Jinx: -.-;

Ed: -laughs head off-

Jinx: Alrighty then, -room returns to normal- what shall we do with them now, Thorn?

Thorn: I was thinking among the lines of humiliating torture…

Ed&Al: 0.0

Jinx: Okey dokes! -puts a pink frilly dress on Ed-

Ed: AGH! I AM NOT A GIRL!!!!

Al: You look pretty, brother!

Ed: SHUT UP AL!

Thorn: Don't be so hard on your brother, you actually look very attractive as a girl!

Ed: -angry mark-

Jinx: Okay that's enough! -dress disappears- Now I think we should start a circus!

Thorn: I love circuses!

Ed: Don't even think about making me wear a tutu…

Jinx: Don't worry! I won't make you a girl!

Room turns into a 3 ring circus, audience and all. Ed is wearing a clown outfit, Al is a lion tamer, and Jinx is dressed as the one guy that hosts a circus and the name escapes me. Jinx smiles and turns to the crowd.

Jinx: Ladies and gentlemen! The Fanfic Circus!

Al: -cracks whip at cage of lions- This isn't that bad brother!

Ed: Speak for yourself….-.-

Jinx: Dance for the crowd Ed!

Ed: Not if you paid me.

Jinx: -takes out flamethrower- I SAID DANCE!!!

Ed: 0.o dances around randomly

Al: Haha brother! You're a funny clown!

Ed: Shut up Al before I let your lions loose..

Thorn appears out of nowhere dressed like Jinx.

Thorn: I brought the others you wanted!

Jinx: Oh good! Bring 'em out!

3 kids appear in the ring. One boy is blonde, the other is raven-haired, and the girl has pink hair.

Naruto: What the heck? Weren't we just training?

Sakura: Im scared!

Sasuke: Who is the freak in a clown costume?

Ed: WHO YA CALLIN' A FREAK!?!?!!

Sasuke: You, dobe.

Ed: -anger marks and tries to attack Sasuke but is stuck in ring-

Al: -waves at Sakura- Don't be scared! If you're nice to Jinx and Thorn, they'll be nice back!

Sakura: Who are they?

Al: Jinx is the one with the black hair and dark eyes, Thorn has blonde hair and gold eyes. Hey, kind of like my brother Ed!

Naruto: Ya mean the clown is your brother?

Al: My big brother!

Sasuke: Isn't he a little short…

Ed: WHO YA CALLIN' A TINY SPECK OF DUST ON AN ANT?!?!!

Naruto: He didn't say that…

Jinx: Enough chit chat! The show must go on!

Sakura appears atop a tight rope in a pink tutu. Sasuke is dressed as a "muscle man" and gets his own ring with a bunch of weights in it. Naruto is dressed as a clown and put in the ring with Edward.

Sakura: Eep!- totters and waves hands frantically- Sasuke help!

Thorn: Shush! The tight rope walker can't do her act with help! -waggles finger at her-

Naruto: Why the heck am I a clown…?

Ed: -pats shoulder- Your not alone, kid.

Sasuke: -sits down and crosses arms- You're not making me lift these things.

Jinx: Wanna bet? -evil glare-

Al: I don't think you want to get Jinx angry…

Sasuke: I don't listen to dobes in top hats and suits of armor thank you.

Ed: HOW DID YOU KNOW HE'S ONLY A SUIT OF ARMOR?!

Sasuke: Im not an idiot. Besides when he moves, the sound he makes is hollow.

Ed: Wow..you're good…

Sasuke: -grins- I know.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke, Jinx is…

Jinx -whacks Sasuke over the head with a dead fish.-

Jinx: LIFT THE DANG WEIGHTS!

Sasuke: MAKE ME DOBE!

Jinx: -whacks again but harder-

Sakura: Just lift them Sasuke, you don't want to smell like fish for a week do you?

Thorn: Yes Sasuke, listen to your pink headed friend!

Sasuke: -sighes- Alright, alright! I'll lift the freaking weights. -stands up and tries to lift one- Urgh, these are heavy!

Sakura: You can do it Sasuke!

Naruto: Yay Sasuke!

Ed: -rolls eyes- The twerp is to weak to lift _that_.

Al: I don't know brother…

Sasuke: -groans and lifts weight above head- Take that dobe!

Jinx: Good work! -claps hands and room and people return to normal-

Naruto: Sweet! Im not a clown anymore!

Ed: Still look like one to me…

Naruto: What you say?!?!

Thorn: No fighting!

Al: Jinx! Thorn! Im hungry!

Ed: You cant eat Al…

Al: Well my kitty is hungry!

Naruto: Im hungry too!

Sakura: Naruto, you think with your stomach!

Jinx: I'll whip up some ramen in no time!

All: Yay!

Rooms turns into a dining room. Table is set and has ramen waiting. Everyone sits down and eats.

Ed: -whispers- So when do you think we're getting out of here?

Sasuke: Probably when they bore of us, it cant be long now.

Sakura: I agree with Sasuke! -blushes and bats eyelashes at him-

Ed&Naruto: -rolls eyes-

When everyone is done, room returns to its normal, gray state.

Naruto: Now what?

Thorn: Well we can have a dance party?

All: 0.o;

Jinx: Splendid idea!

Room turns into a club, including disco ball and the weird lighting up floor. Rock music plays loudly.

Sakura: -thinks- _Maybe Sasuke will want to dance with me…_

Ed: If you think I'd put on foot on that dance floor, your freaking insane!

Jinx: Your right!

Ed: Finally you agree with me!

Jinx:-ignores him-We need more guests! Thorn! Go fetch us some more prisoners..ahem..guests!

Thorn: Sure thing! -runs off-

Naruto: Where'd she go? (Jinx and Thorn returned to being body-less voices)

Al: To get more guests..

Sasuke: Great…

Ed: You said it…

Sasuke: Don't agree with me, dobe!

Ed: Better watch it shortie.

Sasuke: Ha! Your barely taller than me! And your little brother is a freaking foot taller than you!

Ed: ARE YOU CALLING ME A SHRIMP?!

Jinx: Tsk tsk you two. Play nicely!

Al: Hey, your name is Sakura right?

Sakura: Uh huh.

Al: Im Al! nice to meet you!

Sakura: Nice to meet you too!

Al: So…you like cats?

Sakura: nods Yes they're so cute!

Al:D

Thorn: Im back! Look who've I've brought!

A teenage boy with red-brown hair and red eyes appears beside Ed.

Light: What the..?! Where am I?!

Ed: At a dance party…--

Light: Wha..?

Al: Im Al! This is my big brother Ed!

Light: Big brother…?

Ed: Better watch what you say…

Naruto: Im Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura: Sakura Haruno!

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha.

Light: Light Yagami…

L appears beside Light.

L: Aka, KIRA!!!

All except Light: 0.o;

Light: -sighes- For the last time L, Im not Kira.

L: Than who are these people?

Light: I don't know!

Naruto: We just told you!

Ed: Your name is "L"?

Light: No one knows his real name.

Sasuke: -glares at L-

L: -notices his glaring- If you don't mind, I dislike it when people stare at me. -thinks- _He is glaring at me so fiercly, he must be Kira!_

Jinx: Is everyone getting along?!

Ed: Somewhat…

Jinx: Then dance my puppets! DANCE!!!

All: -dance randomly-

Thorn: Heh, this is getting quite amusing.

Jinx: Oh yes!

Thorn: But you know what make it more amusing?

Jinx: What?

Thorn: -evil smile-

Jinx: Don't tell me your bringing…

Thorn: -runs off cackling-

Light: Did someone just hear 2 girls talking or is it just me?

Naruto: That's just Jinx and Thorn.

Light: Who?

Sasuke: The 2 girls who find it hilarious to bring us all here and make us do random things.

Al: Jinx gave me a kitty! -hugs kitty-

Ed: Ya and they also stranded us in the Artic, put me in a dress, and made us join the circus.

Light: Okay…

L: Jinx is so evil, SHE MUST BE KIRA!!!

Naruto: Who the heck is the Kira person?

Light: He or she has a tendency to killing criminals, they call it "judgement".

L: Yes! And this must be where she kills all the criminals! She takes us into a random simulation, then KILLS US!!!!

Sakura: O.O Im scared…

Light: Trust me, I highly doubt that this Jinx girl is Kira…

L: -points finger at Light- Than YOU must be Kira!

Light: For the hundredth time, IM NOT FREAKING KIRA!!!!

Thorn: Im baaaack! Mwhahahaha!

All: 0.o

Jinx: Oh goody! Thorn brought a present for you Light!

Light: Present…? o.o

A big wrapped gift appears in middle of room.

Jinx: Open it!

Light: I don't know…

Jinx: I SAID FREAKING OPEN IT!!!

Light: -walks up to it cautiously-

The box wiggles, then a blonde girl pops out and hugs Light.

Misa: Surprise Light! I surprised you!

Light: Oh crap…

Jinx&Thorn: Awww!

Naruto: -snickers-

Sasuke: -rolls eyes-

Sakura: They make such a cute couple! X3- glances at Sasuke-

Ed: Good luck with that one..

Misa: -lets go of Light- Who are all of these weirdoes!?

Jinx: Emo corner! NOW!

All: What?! o.o

Jinx: See the sign?

A sign appears in the corner of the room that says, "Emo Corner"

Naruto: Oh that sign..

Jinx: Misa, Sasuke,…EMO CORNER!!!

Sasuke: Make me dobe!

Jinx:….dead fish…..

Sasuke: 0.0 okay okay! -runs to sit under sign-

Misa: But Misa isn't an emo! Misa is a lover! -hugs Light-

Jinx: Do it or now, or else.

Misa: Or else what?

Jinx: Or else I make Light gay!!! His last name spelled backwards already says, "Im a gay"!

Light&Misa: 0.o;

Misa: Okay! Just don't make my Light gay! -runs over to sit by Sasuke-

Thorn: Ha!

Jinx: You too, missy.

Thorn: Fine…-appears by Sasuke-

Sasuke: Emo?

Thorn: Don't ask…

Jinx: Well now that's all situated, why don't I get some more guests!

Naruto: As long as they aren't insane…-glances at L-

Jinx: Very well, Thorn you may exit the Emo Corner to go find some more guests!

Thorn: You got it, sis! -disappears-

Ed:…What now?

L: Jinx, can I have some strawberry cake:3

Jinx: What's the magic word?

L: Pretty please with sprinkles on top?! -puppy dog eyes-

Jinx: Oh alright!

A plate of strawberry cake appears in L's hand.

L: Oh goody! -eats-

Ed: Does he always act like this…? O.o

Light: -sighes- Not most of the time, I think he is very slowly going insane however.

Misa: -crosses arms and looks over at Sasuke- Who are you again?

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha…

Misa: I am Misa Amane the glamorous model and lover of Light Yagami!

Sasuke: That's great, but I couldn't care less.

Misa: You are just jealous of our successful relationship! Unlike Light, you don't even speak to your girlfriend!

Sasuke: I don't have a freaking girlfriend..

Misa: Then whose the girl in the red jacket?

Sasuke: With the pink hair? That's Sakura, my teammate.

Misa: No, with the blonde hair in a braid!

Sasuke: 0.o;

Misa: What is it? Did Misa say something wrong?

Sasuke: He's a guy…

Misa: Oh so your gay! Sorry I insulted you then!

Sasuke: -anger mark-

Naruto: -laughs head off-

Ed: That. Girl. Will. Die.

Al: -giggles-

Thorn: Im back! And this time I brought a lot more guests!

Jinx: Lovely! But first….

Room turns into a Live game show set. Jinx appears at a large podium dressed in a blue suit and red tie. Ed, Sakura, and L appear at smaller podium to the right of her. The rest are waiting in bleachers away from the audience.

Jinx: Welcome to the Fanfic Game Show! XD

Ed: Crap.

L: Oh how interesting. Is this live?

Jinx: Of course! This cant be a proper game show if it isn't live!

L: XD

Jinx: Alrighty then! Our first question is,…what is that person's name! -points to a girl with short blue hair in the audience-

Ed: How the heck are we supposed to know?

Jinx: It's a game show Edward, just guess! First one to ring the buzzer gets to answer!

L: -rings buzzer- Amy.

Jinx: Correct! One point for L!

Ed: How did he know that?!

Jinx: He's a genius detective, he knows everthing!

L: ;P

Jinx: Next question,…where is Sasuke's curse mark?

Sakura: -rings buzzer-On his left shoulder!

Jinx: Correct! One point for Sakura!

Sakura: Yay!

Sasuke: o.o

Jinx: Next question, what is 2 plus 2?

Ed: -rings buzzer- 4!

Jinx: Correct! Alright, the final question…how much wood would a wood chuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

Audience: -holds breath-

Sakura&Ed?.?

L: -rings buzzer- 45,762 and a half.

Jinx: Correct! L wins round one! Thorn, bring out his fabulous prize!

Thorn appears in a long red dress carrying a large wrapped gift. She hands it glamorously to L.

L: I hope its more cake…-opens-

A blonde girl with long pig tails in a cheer leader uniform pops out.

Jinx: You've won a Sailor Moon! XB Congrats!

Sailor Moon: Why am I on a game show? EEP! Am I famous?! Huh? Huh? Am I?!

L: -hugs- I like it better than cake!

All: ...

Room returns to normal, but L is still hugging poor Sailor Moon.

Ed: I think your insane theory is right Light…

L: That rhymed!

Light: -sighes-

Al: Now what are we going to do, brother?

Ed: Do I look like I know?! We're probably going to all be stuffed into blenders for all I know!

Jinx: That's a fairly good idea…

Sakura: -hugs Sasuke- Im REALLY scared!

Sasuke: Get off me!

Thorn: Jinx, lets introduce them to the other guests!

Jinx: Jolly good idea old bean! XD

All: ..

Jinx:….Just teleport them in Thorn….

A small group of people appear before them. One of the boys has long silvery hair and dog ears. Both the girls have black hair, although one is wearing a school uniform. Another boy has short black hair pulled back into a pony tail and carries a golden staff. The last seems to be a cross between a kid and a fox.

Inuyasha: What the crap?!

Miroku: It seems we have been teleported into a strange containment area…

Kagome: Are we in prison? Look there are more people in here…and its all dark!

Inuyasha: -turns to Light-Where the heck are we?

Light: I honestly don't know.

Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOURE HERE ARENT YOU!?

Sango: Calm down Inuyasha, I think he's telling the truth.

Naruto: What's with the dog ears?

Inuyasha: Im a dog demon for pete's sake!

Naruto: That's interesting because Im…

Shippo: -uns over to Sakura-Your pretty!

Sakura: .. ummm, thanks..?

Al: Are you a kitty?

Shippo: No im a fox demon!

Ed: Demons!? -gets in battle stance -

Sango: Oh please, Shippo wouldn't hurt a fly and Kagome wont let Inuyasha hurt you.

Sasuke: Why is she his girlfriend?

Inuyasha: -anger mark-Why I outta…

Kagome: Inuyasha,..SIT!

Inuyasha:-falls to the ground-

Naruto: Neat trick! Can ya teach me how to do that!?

Miroku:-takes Sailor Moon's hand-Will you bare my child?

L:-hsses like a cat and pulls him away from her-MY PRIZE!

Miroku: Im sure she doesn't want to marry a cat person like you!

L:-lunges at him-

Light: Maybe we can put him in a straight jacket…

Ed: Possible, but I think Jinx and Thorn are to busy laughing their heads off to care right now.

Light: True..

Jinx:-stops laughing-Alright Thorn, I think it is TIME!

Thorn: Oh yes of course!

All: o.o

Jinx: FANGIRL POWER!-sailor moon music plays-

Light: 0.o They weren't being fangirls before…?

Ed: Apparently not…

Room turns pink and red, heart shaped couches appear everywhere.

Thorn: Its time for what every anime character loves!

Jinx: PAIRINGS!

Ed: I really hope you guys aren't yaoi crazed…

Jinx: Nah, we don't believe in that.

Thorn: Disgusting.

Jinx: Horrific.

Thorn: Terrifying.

Jinx: Gruesome.

Sasuke: If you think your going to pair me up…

Jinx: FISH!

Sasuke:-quickly shuts up-

Shippo: I wanna be with Sakura!-scoots closer-

Naruto: Your not even human!

Shippo: That cant stop our love!-hugs her-

Sakura: Freak!

Jinx: Alrighty then, lets get started why don't we!?

Light magically is moved onto a couch beside Misa.

Misa: Yay! Thank you Jinx! I knew I could count on you!-hugs him-

Light:-death glare at ceiling-

Thorn: Why don't I just call out the names? Then they can move to their spots?

Jinx: Great idea!

Sasuke: Idiots! You really think I'd do that?!

Jinx: We didn't say it would be in your own free will!

Sasuke: Crap…

Thorn: Okay then, Miroku and Sango…(the two float to their spots) Inuyasha and Kagome, L and Sailor Moon, Al and Hinata…

Naruto: Hinata isn't here!

Thorn: Who said so?-Hinata appears out of nowhere and sits by Al-

Naruto: O.0

Thorn: Moving on…Sasuke and Sakura, Shippo and..well Shippo is annoying so he needs to go.

Jinx: I agree!

Shippo: No!-black hole appears under him-Sakura! Help me!

Sakura: WEIRDO!-kicks him into hole and hole disappears-

Thorn: Naruto and Kairi,..

Naruto: Whose Kairi?

Jinx: She's a girl from Kingdom Hearts!

Naruto: Say what…?

A girl with red-brown hair and a short pink dress appears before them.

Kairi: What the..?! Who are you people? Where's Sora?

Jinx: This is your new boyfriend, Naruto. Get used to him!-Kairi is put on a couch next to Naruto-

Naruto: H-Hey Kairi!

Kairi: Perv!-slaps-

Thorn: Alright, last but not least is Edward!

Ed: No one else is here!

Jinx: He has a point!

Ed: Your not going to hook me up with some random girl are you?!

Thorn: Nah, I'm out of ideas anyway.

Ed:-sighes in relief-

Jinx: So I think we're going to pair you with Winry!

Ed: W-Winry?! No way! She's like my sister!

Jinx: Too bad, so sad!-Winry appears by Ed-

Winry: Oh my gawd! Like hi, Ed!-hugs-

Ed: 0.o

Winry: You iz like da best boyfriend I could ever asked for!

Ed: You aren't Winry! Winry doesn't act like that!

Winry: Yes I ams!

Jinx: Your right Ed, she isn't.

Winry disappears in a puff a smoke in a hamster takes her place.

Ed: What the heck?! It's a freaking hamster!!!

Hamster: Dat doesn't hurt our wewationship does it?

Ed: We never had a relationship!

Thorn: I think that's enough! Even though its so cute!

Jinx: Righto.-hamster disappears-Now who should we pair Ed with?

Thorn: Hmmm….what about an OC?!

Ed: What the heck is that?

Jinx: It means "Own Character". And I have the perfect one!

Ed: Oh god…

A girl in a long black jacket with a hood over her face appears before them.

Kairi: Oh my gosh! A Nobody!

Jinx: Wrong! Her name is Nova!

Ed: Should I be scared?

Thorn: Maybe a little…

Nova:-glares at him with piercing orange eyes-Whose the shrimp?

Ed: WHO YA CALLING SO SHORT YOU CANT SEE ME WITH 100 MAGNIFYING GLASSES?!?!!

Nova: You.

Ed:-tries to attack but cant move-

Jinx: Tsk tsk, you shouldn't fist fight with her Edward.

Ed: Why not?!

Thorn: Because, well ummm…

Jinx: She's sorta…

Thorn: To summarize it…

Jinx: She's living fire.

Nova:-grins evilly-

Ed: What do you mean "living fire"? That is scientifically impossible!

Thorn: Not entirely.

Jinx: She was created in a government lab. They were trying to make the ultimate weapon, intelligent fire. It was supposed to be able to burn battlefields and fight enemy soldiers. It even was supposed to know its enemies from its fellow soldiers.

Ed: So Nova was…?

Jinx: IM NOT DONE WITH THE STORY!

Ed: ..

Jinx: Ahem,…anyway they merged fire with human DNA…don't even ask me how because I don't know myself. Well the programming went horribly wrong because the fire did not want to be a servant to the military. She was smarter then they wanted her to be. So she took on a human form and escaped to live with normal people. Then it's the whole FMA fanfic im going to write soon.

Ed: -.-

Nova: Thanks for the little intro Jinx…

Jinx: No problem!

Nova:-rolls eyes-Do I have to pair up with this loser?

Thorn: Yup. Your going to pair up in the fanfic, so might as well get used to it now!

Ed&Nova: -.-

Inuyasha: You people are freaks.

Naruto: Wouldn't be talking dog boy…

Inuyasha: WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!

Sailor Moon: I think your all freaks!-ties to get away from L-Epecially you!

Sango: Wow, I've been silent for a while…

Kagome: Me too!

Thorn: This is getting a little crazy…

Jinx: I agree, we have to many guests!-makes Inuyasha and gang disappear-

Thorn: Much better!

Hinata: Why am I here, again?

Jinx: Because Al needed a girlfriend!

Naruto: Don't worry about it Hinata, it will all end soon.

Hinata: Oh Naruto!

Kairi: Narutard, you smell.

Hinata: Don't talk like that to Naruto!

Kairi: I can talk to him however I want! I AM his girlfriend after all- hugs Naruto-

Hinata: gasps You…you….you JERK!!!

Ed: Break it up.

Kairi:-throws keyblade at Ed-NEVER!!!

Ed: WHAT THE HECK YOU FREAK?!?!!

Al: You got hit with a giant key, brother!

Ed: Im aware of that Al!

Kairi: Serves you right!

Light: Misa let go of me please.

Misa: Why?!

Light: Because of I'm losing circulation.

Misa: Oh Misa sorry Light!-lets go-

Thorn: This pairing thing is starting to get annoying.

Jinx: I cant help but agree.

Thorn: Can we bring my boyfriend?

Jinx: Sure, why not?!

Thorn: Yay!-runs off-

Nova: I have a bad feeling about this…

Ed: Why?

Nova: Don't you know anything? Jinx and Thorn are half vampire.

Ed: o.o

Nova: So Thorn's boyfriend has to be some sort of dangerous creature.

Al: Like a dragon?

Sailor Moon: Or a goblin?

L: Or Kira?-glances at Light-

Nova: Well Jinx is half dragon as well, and Thorn is half witch…

All: 0.o;

Sasuke: Bring it on! I can take on any monster they throw my way!

Jinx: Her boyfriend is a vampire!

Sasuke: ..

Sakura&SailorMoon: SCARED!!!!

Thorn: Im back!!

Thorn appears with an incredibly handsome boy beside her. He has bronze colored hair, golden eyes, and pale skin.

Edward: So these are the anime characters you were talking about?

Thorn:-nods-Everyone, this is Edward!

Edward: Nice to meet you.

Thorn: Introduce yourselves everyone!

All: 0.0

Thorn: I said,..INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!!!

Naruto: Im Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura: Im-Im Sakura Ha-Haruno

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan.-glares-

Hinata: Im Hinata...-blushes-

Kairi: Im Kairi of Destiny Islands. And your hot!

Sailor Moon: Im Sailor Moon and I agree with Kairi!

L: My name is L and I don't like you.-glares and hugs Sailor Moon-

Light: Im…

Misa: He's Light Yagami and I'm his girlfriend Misa Amane!!! X3

Al: Im Alphonse Elric and this is my big brother Edward. He has the same name as you!

Ed:-scowls-

Edward: It's a pleasure to meet you all!

Thorn:-leans over and whispers in Edward's ear-What are they thinking?

Edward: Kairi and the Sailor Moon girl are day dreaming themselves dating me, Naruto is thinking about ramen, Light wants to kill us all, because he is Kira, L is…. O.o'

Thorn: What?

Edward: L is singing about gumdrops…

Thorn: Im not surprised..

Edward: Misa wants Light to kiss her, Hinata is going to faint if Naruto talks to her again, Al wants another kitty, and Ed wants to kill me.

Thorn: Why..?

Edward: Im not sure..

Jinx:-appears beside them Stop reading my prisoners' thoughts!-flicks Edward's head

Thorn: I need to know these things!

Jinx: May I ask why?

Thorn: Because Im a fangirl! That's why!

Jinx: Good point!

Edward: May I continue?

Jinx: Yes you may.

Edward: Nova is thinking…

Thorn: What?!

Edward: She wants to chop of Ed's head and sell it on eBay.

Jinx- laughs head off-

Ed: I heard that!!!-glances at Nova warily-

Nova:-evil grin-

Thorn: What is Sasuke and Sakura thinking?

Edward: Sakura wants to date Sasuke,..not a big surprise there. Sasuke wants to kill his brother and date Thorn.

Jinx&Thorn: o.o

Thorn: Great…

Sasuke: You dobe!-lunges at Edward-

Edward:-catches and stuffs in wallet-

Sakura: Sasuke!! You blood sucking meanie! Let him out of your wallet!

Thorn: Why the wallet…?

Edward: Im going to sell him on eBay! Fangirls will pay good money for him!

Jinx: Great idea!

Thorn:-laughs head off-

Jinx: Wow, our fanfic has 36 pages!

Thorn: Ya its getting really long…

Edward:-stiffens-What the..?!

Thorn: What is it Edward?

Edward: You don't want to know…

Jinx: Oh come on!

Thorn: Please!-puppy dog eyes-

Edward: sighes Fine fine. Sailor Moon and Kairi are fighting over who gets to take my shirt.

Jinx&Thorn: o.0

Thorn:-scowls-The red head must go!!!

Sailor Moon: Does she have to?!

Kairi: Ya Im beginning to like it here! Your way hotter than Sora!

Jinx: Lets see what Sora has to say about that…

A spiky haired teen boy appears in the now gray room.

Sora: Hey I was fighting a Heartless! Oh hi Kairi!

Kairi: glares at Jinx Hey…Sora..

Sora: I IZ A POTATO!!!!

All: 0.o;

Kairi: Don't worry, he acts like this only once in a while.

L:-walks up to Sora-Cactus?

Sora:-nods-Plumber lawnmower dice!

L:-grins-Kitties and racecars?

Sora: Strawberry cream!-hugs L-

Ed: What on Earth…?!

Light: Im as confused as you..Hey, your name is Sora right?

Sora: Si!

Light:-takes out a black notebook and scribbles something down-Yes, and your last name?

Jinx: Enough of that!-swipes away notebook and stuffs in blender-

Light: No the Death No-I mean my math homework!!!

Misa: Isnt that the Death Note, Light?

Light: -.-

Ed: That's it! I cant take this insanity any longer! Im getting out!-runs into wall-

Al: Brother!

Edward: And you have a crush on this guy…?

Jinx:-slaps with dead fish-SHUT UP!

Kairi:-runs over and hugs-Edward Don't hurt my boyfriend!

Edward: 0o;-thinking _Wtf?!_

Thorn: That's it, shes leaving. And her little potato friend too.-Kairi and Sora disappear-

Sailor Moon: Awww! Now I don't have a friend! X(

Jinx: Well your all going home soon, but first…

Room turns back into a gameshow. Thorn, Misa, and Sasuke appear at the podiums this time.

Jinx: Alright! Welcome back to the Fanfic Gameshow! Today's contestants are Thorn, Misa, and Sasugay!

Sasuke: Its Sasuke you dobe!! Hey Im out of the wallet! Sweet!

Jinx: Ok, first question…where is the uvula located?

Sasuke:-rings buzzer-In the back of your mouth!

Jinx: Correct! One point for Sasugay!

Sasuke:-anger mark-

Jinx: Second question, what is a cute animal?

Misa- rings buzzer-A bunny that looks just like Light!

Jinx: Wrong! The answer is neko-Ed!

Ed:-anger mark-

Jinx: Next question, what is your favorite type of wood?

Thorn: rings buzzer Edwood!-runs over and kisses Edward on cheek-

All:….

Jinx: Umm, I guess that's right! Time for the bonus round! Final question,….PURPLE BANANAS!!!!

Misa:-rings buzzer-That's a trick question! Bananas arent purple!

Sasuke: It wasn't even a question, dobe!

Misa: Don't you call me a dobe!

Sasuke: I can call you whatever I want!

Misa: Want to call me tomorrow?!!!

Sasuke: Sure! Why not!

Misa: Fine then!-hands number-Call me!

Sakura:-death glare at Misa-

Room returns to normal, gray state.

Jinx: Alright, Ive had my fun. Time for you all to go home.

Ed: Thank god.

Nova:-waves Light goodbye and disappears-

Naruto: Wow…bye Jinx!-disappears along with Sasuke and Sakura-

Light:-sniffles-Can I have my Death Note back?

L: So you are Kira!

Light: Yes L! Im Kira! God!

L:-nods head-I knew it. Bye Sailor Moon!-Disappears with Light and Misa-

Sailor Moon: Goodbye Edward, my love!-disappears-

Ed: What about us?! We're the only ones here again!

Al: I kinda like it here brother, can we stay longer?

Ed: Of course not!

Al:-hugs kitty and gives puppy dog eyes-Pleeeaaase?!

Ed: No!

Jinx:-appears by Ed-You can come and have dinner with us..

Ed: Why would I do that?!?!

Jinx- looks at feet and blushes-I just thought…

Ed: I would never want to eat dinner with such an insane, freakish girl like you!!!

Jinx:-sniffs and wipes eyes-Fine! Be that way!-disappears-

Al: Brother, I think you hurt her feelings.

Ed: Why should I care?! Shes put me through torture!

Al: Not as bad as the others though…

Ed: No Al. We're not having dinner with a bunch of vampires. Who knows, maybe we'll be the meal!

Al: I don't think theyre like that.

Edward:-appears-No were not actually. We believe that eating humans is cannibalistic. We only eat animals.-disappears-

Al: See, brother?

Ed: No.

Al: But brother! Please please please please please pleeeaaase!!!

Ed: Alright alright! Fine Ill go!

Jinx:-appears beside-Really?!

Ed: Yea sure, whatever..

Jinx: Yays!-hugs Ed-

Ed:-blushes slightly-Stop it..!

Al: -giggles-

Jinx: Well that's the fanfic! Have a great day everyone!-disappears with Ed and Al-

* * *

_Congrats! I cant believe you actually read the whole story! Kudos for you! high fives Yes it is exactly like anime on crack. :3__ You may review if you please, but Im not really expecting any because this is so horrible. Why I post it then you ask? Because my sister's feelings would be hurt is why!! Gawd... _

**_ADIOS!!!!_**


End file.
